Mirrored Brothers, Book One: I See Fire
by Adventurez time
Summary: When I ask God for Azrael, the angel of death and retribution, to fuse with me, I did not know that I would had to see the consequences of my actions. When my evil brother, Xavier, makes a peace treaty with me, I did know who should I fear more: my brother or the angel.But when Xavier establishes the his own kingdom, I start to see kingdoms burn to the ground...
1. Azrael

As I was sleeping outside Finn and Jake's tree fort, I heard a voice whispering to me, "Michael... Michael.." I jumped up to my feet and recognized the voice as the Lord's voice. "What is it, Lord?" The following dialogue ensued:

God: I'm here to give you anything you desire. You have come this far despite tribulations and temptations, so I think you deserve a reward. So tell me, what do you want? I would gladly give it to you.

Me: Hmm, well, because I want to get revenge on my brother, Xavier, I want Azrael to fuse with me, so that we become one. After all, my father told me that he was the angel of retribution and death.

God:I could do that, but are you sure you want Azrael to fuse with you? This angel is a symbol of my wrath. He almost wiped out Jerusalem during King David's time. And, if he fuses with you, you will kill anybody who sins against me, even your friends. But, you will still not feel at rest even if you get revenge on your brother for helping the Ku Klux Klan kill your brother.

Me: Are you saying I shouldn't ask for Azrael?

God: Well, you have to take your own path. Man has his own will, after all.

Me: I want to fuse with Azrael.

God: Alright. You have asked for it, so it shall be done. But remember, I will always with you. First, i will put you into a deep sleep so that your thoughts are at rest. Azrael needs a human body that has no thoughts if he wants to fuse with you. That's all I can tell you. But before I put you to sleep, I have to warn you; you will suffer extreme pains whenever Azrael sees sin. You will turn into him if you do not control him. You need to be his master. When you turn into Azrael, you will try to kill the person who sinned. It will be endless torture to you as every human is still sinning. Let the fusing begin.

After that, I saw that the world was spinning all around me. The moon was starting to swirl. The light from every star was fading away from sight. My eyelids felt heavy, and I fell onto the ground with a thud. Before I drifted to sleep, I thought I heard God saying something to me, but it really did not matter as I was already sound asleep.

When I woke up, the sun was already at its highest point of the day. I yawned and stretched my arms. I had no clue of what happened yesterday. Suddenly, Finn's voice called out to me. "Michael, breakfast's ready!" I stood up and approached the door of the tree fort, not realizing that I would have to face the consequences of asking God for the angel to fuse with me...

**Okay, I know it's a bit too short and all, but I was in a rush. Sorry. But anyway, I am excited about this story and I would really appreciate ideas on how I can write the second chapter. Please write your ideas in your reviews. **

**(I mentioned God because I am a Christian and I like to include him in the story)**

**Hope to see your reviews soon!**


	2. Candy Kingdom Under Attack!

**Here's the second chapter to my story! Enjoy it! And all credit goes to Jlyman, who is a source of great support to me.**

**This took place after the episode, "Earth and Water'.**

_Meanwhile, in_ H_eaven..._

The angels were presenting themselves before God and the Son, and Satan was also there. He was in a black hooded robe and had wrinkled and rough hands. God noticed him and asked, "Where have you come from?"

Satan replied, "From going to and fro on the earth, and from walking back and forth on it, as usual."

"Have you not noticed my servant, Michael Reeves? He is a faithful servant towards me. He tries his best to do my will and is humble. As a reward for his humility, I have rewarded him by fusing Azrael with him."

Satan chortled indignantly. "Does he serve you for nothing? Thousands of years ago, there as this man of Uz named Job. You said that he was an upright and blameless man, but after I inflicted him with boils, he cursed the day of his birth. In fact, he was indirectly cursing you! Thus, what makes you think that Michael Reeves is better off than Job?"

He continued. "But, if you stretch out your hand to make the land of Ooo and his old enemies turn against him ,and He will surely curse you to your face!"

God said frankly," Very well, you may do whatever you want with him. But you must not kill him."

_Back in the land of Ooo..._

I was eating my breakfast of bacon and eggs in the kitchen of the tree fort when suddenly I heard a loud explosion coming from outside. Finn and Jake, who were also eating their breakfast, also heard it and they were scared out of their wits. Their sandwiches dropped to the floor and they were frozen stiff for a moment. Then, Finn yelled out, " Whatever made that explosion, we have to go now!" Jake sighed, "Ok. Just hope that it didn't come from the Candy Kingdom. If not..." He drew his hand across his throat. We then climbed down the ladder leading to the entrance to the tree fort.

When we were outside, I asked Jake," Let me sit on your back and extend your legs as high up as you can." Jake did as I asked. When I could see the entire land of Ooo, my eyes popped out of their sockets. "Oh no... the Candy Kingdom is on FIRE!" I yelled. Jake returned back to his normal size and the three of us ran to the Candy Kingdom.

When we reached the Candy Kingdom, I saw complete pandemonium everywhere. Candy people were running all about, and houses were burning. Even Mr Cupcake, who is normally brave, was running around in circles. "We meet again, brother." I turned around and what I saw was shocking...


	3. Xavier, New Ruler of Ooo

** Here's the third chapter. Enjoy! Do review it and give me ideas too!:)**

I could not believe it. It was my brother, Xavier. He had purple hair that was pointing straight up, just like mine. He looked just like me, because he was my twin brother and was wearing a black robe that had the words:

**AVE SATANAS, GREAT ONE, PRINCE OF DARKNESS, EVERLASTING LORD OF EARTH AND HELL.**

I felt like laughing. Seriously? That's how short a Satanic prayer is? And everything is copied from the Bible. But anyway, let's get back to the story.

"Well, well, if it isn't my brother, Michael, whom is one of those followers of the 'Light'." Xavier laughed menacingly. He then spat on the ground.

"I don't want games, brother. Now tell me why you-" I covered my right eye in pain and screamed, rolling on the ground. There was a whispering, low voice that kept ringing in my ears, saying," Kill Xavier! This is your chance to kill him!WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! KILL HIM!NOW!"

After what seemed like an eternity of pain, I took my hand of my eye and saw it was stained with blood. The good news was, I did not hear that voice nor experience any pain. Xavier smirked. "Well, brother, I think Azrael has really a hold on you, huh? And I know what you were going to ask, anyway, so..." As I got up from the ground, Xavier snapped his fingers, and all signs of ruin in the Candy Kingdom disappeared. All the candy people were doing their own thing, as if nothing happened. "How did you..."

"Never mind about that. Now, I would like to see Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. I think that is the name of the ruler of this kingdom, right?"

I looked at my brother suspiciously. How could I trust him? He was cunning and good at lying. He was a follower of Satan and not to mention, the Ku Klux Klan. And he liked to kill. Every time he sees blood, he would scoop it up with his hand and drink it. "That," he said," was honoring my lord." But I had no choice. If I refused, he would probably try to destroy me and the Candy Kingdom. So, without asking God for advice, I allowed him to see the princess. "But, if you dare to hurt her..." I drew a hand across my neck. Together with Finn and Jake, I led Xavier to the castle. As we walked towards the castle, Finn whispered, "I don't trust that guy. Let's kill him now and-" I hushed him. I then explained that if I did not let him see the PB, he would probably try to destroy the Candy Kingdom. "But, I have a feeling that this was a bad idea..."

_Later, at the entrance of the Candy castle..._

Xavier asked me, "This is the castle? Ha! I've seen better castles. This castle is made entirely of candy!" Jake curled a fist with his left hand and tried to punch my brother. "Why you little-" I tapped his shoulder and said, "Jake, please do not be too rash. He is more powerful than he looks." Jake rolled his eyes. "Fine, but he better not hurt PB..."

Xavier did not allow us to enter the castle as he explained that it was none of our business. "If you dare try to enter..." He did not need to say what. We already knew. So after Xavier entered the castle, Finn, Jake and I went back to the tree fort, not saying anything to each other. "Oh God, make me forgive!" I muttered under my breath.

_In the castle..._

Xavier bowed down before the PB. She was wearing a pink dotted white dress, and had a skirt that was blue. Her pink, soft hair was tied up into a ponytail. As she sat on her throne, she asked calmly, "Who are you? And why have you come here?"

"I would prefer to not name myself, but I would like to request that everyone in the castle leave us. We have to talk about some private business." he said, as he rose to stand up. After Bonnibel commanded every one to leave the castle, Xavier began by saying, "Princess, as you know, Michael Reeves is a Christian, and you see, I have some...disagreements with him. Christians like him say that the way to eternal life is through believing in Jesus Christ, the son of God. But I say that Satan is the real way to eternal life, as he is our everlasting prince of light. Are you a friend of Michael, by any chance?"

"Yes," PB replied, "but what is your point here?"

"Then I have no choice..." Xavier lifted his hand and pointed it towards the princess. Suddenly, she coughed and grabbed her neck, falling off her throne. She rolled down the stairs leading to her throne, and finally, after a moment, she stopped coughing, and her body became rigid.

Then, green smoke arose from the ground, and three hooded figures with the same robe as Xavier's stepped out of the smoke. After the smoke cleared, Xavier climbed the stairs leading to the throne. "From now on, I declare myself Supreme Ruler of Ooo. Tonight, we will burn down the tree fort of that boy and his talking dog. Then, we will decree in all kingdoms of Ooo that I am their new ruler, and that everyone will convert to Satanism. This day, we will finally destroy the word of Christianity from the Earth!"

_Night, at the tree fort..._

The three of us were eating our dinner of fish and chips in the dining room. Finn said, "Man, this is delicious. How did you cook this?!"

I shrugged. "Well, in my dimension, I attended cooking classes, so-" All of a sudden, we heard banging sounds coming from downstairs. Everybody froze. We looked at the windows and were shocked to see that it was covered with wooden planks. "Oh no! We are locked in!" Jake screamed. "Somebody's locking us in!"

We rushed down to the first level of the tree fort, bringing my Excalibur sword with me. Finn and Jake banged on the door and yelled loudly, but then, after a few minutes, a voice shouted from outside, "Keep it down in there! Xavier has ordered us to burn down your house, because you are all Christians, servants of our enemy! And for your own information, you cannot break the wooden planks, because there is magic spell on it! Not even the Excalibur can break it!" I heard malicious laughter coming from outside. I tried to see who was laughing outside, but I could not see anything, because the wooden planks were blocking the glass pane on the door. "Oh no..." I though, "God help us!"

**This is bad indeed! Who will save them? And will Michael and his friends survive? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Ideas will be warmly received!**


End file.
